


A Christmas Surprise

by rhyaenv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Love Declaration, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyaenv/pseuds/rhyaenv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at 221B, and John has fixed up the place. Sherlock wonders why. John's a nervous wreck when Sherlock asks him about it and he tries to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little piece I wrote because I haven't written anything lately and I really wanted to try and write something cute.

John watched as Sherlock walked past him, his violin in hand, up to the window until he stood merely a foot or so away from it, his back turned towards John.

"Sherlock?" his voice carried an ounce of concern.

"Why did you do all this?" came a sudden question, with a slight emphasis on the last word as Sherlock began to turn the pegs of his violin with his right hand as his left hand quietly plucked the strings to try and tune them.

John knew what Sherlock was asking him about, but he couldn’t help but respond with another question, “The lights? The Christmas dinner?"

"Yes," the word came out as an exasperated breath as Sherlock stopped his hands.

John gently tightened the grip on his glass. He cleared his throat softly before he replied, “I did it for you."

Sherlock stilled, but did not turn to face John. Seven seconds of silence followed, then Sherlock exhaled sharply, releasing a breath of air he did not know he was holding, “I… I don’t understand."

Awkwardly, John shifted as he stood, his eyes observing Sherlock’s back. With a small sigh, he replied, “All this, Sherlock, was for you. I—" the single word, letter, wedged itself in John’s throat, and John suddenly found that he couldn’t finish his sentence.

Four seconds of silence followed before John looked down at his shoes as he raked his free hand through his hair, “Jesus, I didn’t think this would be so difficult for me to talk about. But well…" his voice fell to a quiet murmur before he continued, a bit more confidently, “Sherlock, you’re my best friend. You have to know that by now. But… I…" John’s free hand dropped to his side and his fist clenched, “I wanted to make today special for you. I… Sherlock—"

He was caught off guard when he turned to look back up at Sherlock’s back and found that Sherlock was only a foot away from him now, his eyes carefully watching John. Surprised by the intensity of Sherlock’s radiantly azure eyes as they watched him, John quickly began to feel his face get warm; immediately he turned to look away.

"You did this for me," Sherlock’s voice was calm, steady as the words fell off his pale lips.

Though it was not a question, John gulped and replied shakily, “Yes."

Two beats of silence passed, “John."

Slowly, John turned his head to look back at Sherlock, and when his eyes locked with Sherlock’s, he felt as if the air in his lungs had been punched right out.

Sherlock’s eyes felt a softness in them, an understanding of what John has failed to tell him.

“ _John,_ " Sherlock repeated, his eyes whispering the things he was not saying.

His heart began to race and John knew he couldn’t take feeling like this much longer, “Sherlock, I… You must know, that I’m in lo—"

"I know," Sherlock cut him off, his voice gentle.

"I—I— What?" Before John could say more, Sherlock closed the space between them and inclined his head down until his lips met John’s. John stilled and didn’t realize he had let go of his glass until he heard a faded crash in the background.

The kiss was light and brief, only lasting 2 second before Sherlock slowly pulled back to look at John’s surprised face. “Merry Christmas, John."

They were three simple words, but John found he could understand the hidden meaning in them: _"I love you too, John."_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos would be greatly appreciated! You can also find me on Tumblr as [rhyaenv](https://rhyaenv.tumblr.com/). If you liked this, and if you'd like to help support and motivate my writing endeavors, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/rhyaenv)! ♥


End file.
